As for Tomorrow
by GothicGirl44
Summary: Rated M for Safety Kagome's back after 3 years, and things have changed. Kagome struggles to get adjusted to her new life in the feudal era. Plz R&R. Spoilers about the end of InuYasha!


Story Title: As for Tomorrow

Chapter title: A new start

Chapter Number: 1

Word Count: 1030

POVs: Kagome

*I do not own InuYasha*

KPOV

The sun was just peeking over the top of the trees, I couldn't sleep, and so I had gotten up; just walked around the border of the village. As I neared Kaede's hut, there was smoke coming from the chimney, I walked over to her hut, just before I knocked something moved and I jumped.

It was Sesshomaru, "You scared me, you here to visit Rin?" I asked him.

He stood up and said "I was just passing through." I almost would have sworn he gave a small smile when Rin walked out.

When she saw me and Sesshomaru; she smiled big. She ran and gave me a hug. Then ran over to Sesshomaru, he knelt down hugging her. He was gentle with her, even more so now. They started talking, I smiled and walked into the hut. "Kaede?"

She turned and smiled saying, "Kagome you're here early." I sat down and gave a small smile. Kaede sat down across from me, "Something wrong, my girl?"

I looked down at the fire and then over at her again. "No, not really. I just… I just not sure if-"

She cut me off, "If you made the right choice?" I nodded, she poured me some tea before continuing "Kagome, What made you want to come back here?"

I smiled at the thought of what made my mind up, "It was him. The last three years have been the hardest without him."

She laughed, saying "He was miserable without you as well. He would never tell you that though."

We laugh at the thought. I was about to say more, when InuYasha comes bursting in the door, "Kagome!" We glared at him. "There you are, I have been looking for you. I woke up and you weren't there and…"

He was cut off by Sesshomaru walking into the hut with Rin in his arm, "You don't know how to keep track of a human, Mutt?"

InuYasha went to say something back, but I stood up and spoke "He can keep track of me just fine. I thought you wanted Rin to know what it was like to live among humans. How can she do that if you keep 'passing through'?" I smiled as he glared at me.

InuYasha and I said our goodbyes as we left. We walk in silence for a bit back towards the hut he had built for us while I was gone. He built it near the old location of the Bone Eater's well. We are in the forest not that far from the village. As we got closer to our place he stopped and said "Kags?"

I stopped a bit ahead of him, looking back at him, "Yeah?"

He walked up to me, taking my hands in his, and as he was about to say something, but he was interrupted by the twins, Kameko and Natsuko; they called out "Uncle InuYasha, Aunt Kagome!" I turned still holding InuYasha's hand and there was Sango's twins running towards us, with Sango behind them with Taro on her back.

"Girls, slowdown" Sango called.

The girls stopped in front of me and InuYasha. InuYasha let go of my hand to kneel down and pick them up. The girls hugged InuYasha close. "Can you play with us, Uncle InuYasha?" they asked as Sango met up with us.

Sango smiled at me, saying "Girls, we need to go meet your father at the shine." They looked sad, but nodded as InuYasha sat them down. "See you two tonight." she grabbed the two girl's hands as they walked off towards the shine.

"Kags?" InuYasha said. I looked over at him, and smiled. He walked over and hugged me close. He said low as he buried his face into my hair "Have you thought about my question?"

xXx

I reached my hand up reaching up for anything to help myself out of the well. My hand grabs another, and I am being pulled from the well. The sun was in my eyes at first as I was standing on the ledge of the Bone eater's Well.

Someone's hands were on my hips, as they lifted me down, and the sun disappeared behind the trees I final could see it was InuYasha. He was standing there in front of me now. He stood there just staring at me for what felt like forever.

He pulled me to him gently, wrapped his arms around me so I was tight to him, and closed the gap between us. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was needed. He pulled back far enough to rest his forehead on mine.

I wrapped my arms around him trying to keep him close. "Kagome?" he said low.

I tried to pull back to look at him, but he kept me in place. "Yeah, InuYasha?" I said as I relaxed back into his arms.

His voice was still low as he spoke, "Marry me?"

xXx

I never answered him that day, after he had ask all are friends showed up. I pulled back looking up at him. He looked so nervous. I nodded at him, saying "I've thought about it, and I yes, I will." A huge smile appeared on his face, and he picked me up and spun me around.

InuYasha sat me down and was about to say something when Shippo came running up and said "InuYasha! Kagome!" We turned and looked and he jumped up onto InuYasha Shoulder. "Kaede, sent me to tell you that Jinenji agreed."

InuYasha glared at me saying "Agreed to what?"

He looked so confuse. I smiled saying "Train me along with Kaede, except I'd have to go to his mother's farm for a while."

"How longs a while?" he asked.

Shippo looked between the two of us and said "Kaede wanted you to come see her."

I picked Shippo up off InuYasha's shoulder and said "As long as it takes. I can't say for sure." I started back to Kaede's hut.

When we got to Kaede's he asked "When would you have to leave?"

I was about to answer, when Kaede walk out of her hut with Rin and Sesshomaru. She said "Tonight."


End file.
